1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic peripheral devices used to provide wireless communication functions to a host device. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an improved PC card that is physically configured to enhance wireless communication functions, and that provides an improved physical form factor.
3. The Relevant Technology
Advances in the power and sophistication of computer application software, operating systems, communications software, and peripheral devices have required the development of computers with greater processing speeds and capacities. At the same time however, the pressure to at least maintain, and preferably reduce, the physical size of the computer and its various components has increased as well. Accordingly, downsizing and miniaturization of computer components is an issue of great importance in the industry.
One result is the proliferation of miniaturized peripheral devices that can be interfaced with a computer device to provide additional functionality. One example of such peripheral devices is so-called xe2x80x9cPC cardxe2x80x9d expansion component. These are miniaturized expansion cards that can be designed to provide a number of different functions. Examples of such PC cards include cards that provide additional memory; cards that provide for xe2x80x9cwiredxe2x80x9d communications, such as modem cards and network interface cards; and cards that provide for wireless communication. The typical PC card is designed to plug into a port, slot, or socket of a host computing device. As a result, the small-sized PC card expands the functional capability of the host without increasing its size.
Expansion devices, such as PC cards, are typically built in accordance with prescribed physical and electrical standards, so as to insure compatibility between different manufacturers. For example, a number of manufacturers collaborated to form the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA), which has published an industry standard for the physical design, dimensions, and electrical interface of PC cards. For example, PCMCIA standards provide for, among other things, Type I, Type II, and Type III form factors (hereinafter the xe2x80x9cType I,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cType II,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cType IIIxe2x80x9d standards, as applicable) wherein each form factor is characterized by specific dimensional and electrical attributes. Generally, the length and width characteristics of all PC cards conforming to PCMCIA standards are the same. More specifically, all PC cards conforming to such standards are 85.6 millimeters long and 54 millimeters wide. The distinguishing physical characteristic among the various PCMCIA form factors is the thickness of a particular PC card. In particular, Type I cards are 3.3 millimeters thick, Type II cards are 5.0 millimeters thick, and Type III cards are 10.5 millimeters thick.
The PCMCIA standard also defines the requisite electrical interface requirement for the PC cards and the host device. This includes a specified bus interface, and the host device must include at least one PC card slot, which includes at least one 68-pin electrical connector that is adapted to physically and electrically receive a PC card conforming to a PCMCIA electrical and physical standard.
In the PCMCIA slot configuration of many host devices, PC cards having dissimilar form factors, such as a Type II card and a Type III card, cannot simultaneously reside in adjacent PCMCIA slots, due to the increased proximity of the 68-pin connectors and the height profile of the Type III card. This can limit a user""s ability to utilize multiple PC cards. For example, a xe2x80x9ccomboxe2x80x9d PC card that provides xe2x80x9cwiredxe2x80x9d communicationsxe2x80x94such as modem and LAN communicationsxe2x80x94may have integrated RJxe2x80x94modular receptacles (e.g., RJ-11, RJ-45) that present a card height similar to a Type III thickness. Until now, the presence of such a card could preclude the simultaneous use of another Type II card, such as one that provides for wireless communications, in an adjacent slot. In this situation, the user must first physically remove the Type III card, and then insert the Type II card. Obviously, this is inconvenient, time consuming, and limits the functionality available to the host device at any given time.
The ability to utilize adjacent expansion cards is further limited when one of the cards requires a particular physical configurationxe2x80x94such as a PC card providing wireless communication functions. For example, if a card is residing in an adjacent slot, its presence may limit the ability to provide optimal antenna separation in a wireless PC card. In general, wireless PC card performance increases with antennae separation, so as to reduce so-called xe2x80x9cdead spotsxe2x80x9d of a wireless signal. Accordingly, where the antennae are disposed relatively close to each other, the effectiveness of the wireless PC card can be impaired. Furthermore, optimally the antennae should protrude from the front face of the host computer in order to be most effective. These and other objectives are difficult to achieve within the physical confines of a particular standard such as the PCMCIA. Moreover, the problems are exasperated when another PC card is positioned within an adjacent slot.
In view of the foregoing problems and shortcomings, and others, with existing wireless PC cards, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a wireless PC card that facilitates wireless communications between the host computer and a wireless access point of the computer network, and that provides for optimized separation of the antennae elements so as to maximize the performance and reliability of the wireless computer network. Furthermore, the wireless PC card should be configured so that it uses, or otherwise occupies, only a single 68-pin connector in a PC card slot of a host computer. Additionally, the wireless PC card should have a geometry that permits simultaneous use of the wireless PC card, and another PC card in an adjacent 68-pin connector, even if that card presents a height profile that would otherwise prevent its use with an adjacent card. Finally, the wireless PC card should incorporate structural features which contribute to the reliability and durability of the antennae elements.
The present invention has been developed in response to the current state of the art, and in particular, in response to these and other problems and needs that have not been fully or adequately resolved by currently available wireless PC cards and devices. Briefly summarized, embodiments of the present invention provide a wireless PC card that materially improves the quality of wireless communication between the host device, in which the PC card is received, and one or more remote devices with which the host device is communicating.
Embodiments of the present invention are particularly well suited for use in the context of 32-bit CardBus-compliant host computers that are configured for compatibility with PCMCIA card form factors and that are employed in wireless computer networks. However, it will be appreciated that embodiments of the present invention may be suitable for use in conjunction with various other peripheral form factors, PC cards, computer systems, standards, networks, and devices including, but not limited to, devices using the 16-bit PC Card-compliant standard.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a wireless PC card for facilitating wireless communication is provided. The card includes an outer housing conforming to the PCMCIA form factor; in a preferred embodiment the housing has a thickness, or height, corresponding substantially to that specified by the PCMCIA Type II standard. The preferred PC card includes at least one extending portion, preferably a first and a second extending portion, that protrude outwardly from the host device when the wireless PC card is received in the PC card slot of the host. The first and second extending portions cooperatively define a recessed portion within the housing. The recessed portion has a predefined size and shape that is capable of accommodating at least a portion of an adjacent PC Card when that card is positioned within an adjacent connector slot. For example, in one preferred embodiment, the recess has a width that corresponds approximately to the width of two adjacent RJ-type modular connector bodies that are integrated within the housing of an adjacent card. In this way, the recess in the housing of the wireless PC card accommodates the two RJ-type modular connectors disposed and positioned on another PC card when that PC card simultaneously resides in a PC card slot adjacent to that of the wireless PC card.
Thus, the wireless PC card defines a housing geometry that permits the contemporaneous use of another PC card having one or more full height connectors that would otherwise preclude the presence of another card in an adjacent slot. Additionally, the recess collectively defined by the first and second extending portions of the wireless card housing can be used to house the antenna portions of the card, and therefore serve to maintain the antenna separation required for effective operation of the wireless PC card. Thus, preferred embodiments of the present invention serve to, among other things, improve the quality of wireless communication provided by the PC card. Additionally, the housing provides a durable enclosure which serves to protect the integrity of the antenna and thereby preserve the operability of the wireless PC card.
In preferred embodiments, first and second antenna are disposed in the first and second extending portions, respectively. The antennas can be any one of a number of antenna types depending on the wireless application, including but not limited to patch antennas, monopole antennas, etc. The wireless PC card additionally includes electronic circuitry disposed on a printed circuit board within the housing and in communication with the first and second antenna. Finally, a connector, preferably a PCMCIA standard 68-socket connector, in communication with the electronic circuitry and disposed at one end of the housing, is configured to slidingly mate with a corresponding 68-pin connector in the PC card slot of the host computer, so as to facilitate communication between the antennae and circuitry of the wireless PC card, and the host computer.
In operation, the wireless PC card is inserted in the PC card slot of the host computer so that the connector of the wireless PC card is releasably engaged by the connector of the PC card slot. In this way, the wireless PC card is physically and electrically connected to the host computer. By sending and receiving radio signals, the first and second antenna disposed in the wireless PC card facilitate wireless communication between the host computer and one or more remote devices of a wireless computer network.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.